Devices having strain gauges for converting an applied force or load into electrical signals are known the art. Such a device is structured so that the applied force or load deforms one more strain gauges. The strain gauges convert the deformation (i.e., strain) into electrical signals. The output is typically processed using an algorithm to calculate the force or load being applied to the device.
A force or multiple forces applied to an object to be measured may be converted into a compression scale. For the purposes of this discussion, “Compression” or “Compression Scale” will be defined as force per unit deflection that can be expressed as a “Spring Rate” or function of a spring rate that may be available via a look up table or mathematical formula. An example of a well-known compression scale is one used to designate golf ball hardness.
One problem with known load gauges is that an application of force that is not centered on the strain gauge, or that is delivered at an angle to the surface of the strain gauge produces errors in the measurement provided by the strain gauge. As an example, FIG. 1 graphically shows how an accurate reading may only be made at a force delivering angle of 0, i.e., normal, when any departure from normal, results in a degradation of the force measured.